Generally, a laundry treatment apparatus refers to an appliance including an apparatus adapted to perform washing of laundry (objects to be washed and objects to be dried), an apparatus adapted to perform drying of laundry and an apparatus adapted to perform both washing and drying of laundry.
Conventional laundry treatment apparatuses have been classified into a front-loading-type apparatus, in which laundry is introduced into the apparatus through an introduction port formed in the front surface of the apparatus, and a top-loading-type apparatus, in which laundry is introduced into the apparatus through an introduction port formed in the upper surface of the apparatus.
Since conventional laundry treatment apparatus is designed to perform treatment (washing, drying and the like) of a predetermined amount or more of laundry, there is a limitation on the reduction in the volume of the laundry treatment apparatus.
Due to the difficulty in reducing the volume of the laundry treatment apparatus, a user has to buy two laundry treatment apparatuses and has to dispose the two apparatuses on the ground side by side, thereby decreasing the efficiency of use of space in which the laundry treatment apparatuses are mounted.